


Checking In

by letmeriddleyouatale



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Tsukki is totally not worried, Yamaguchi doesn't show up to walk to school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmeriddleyouatale/pseuds/letmeriddleyouatale
Summary: Yamaguchi doesn't show up for their walk to school and Tsukishima just wants to avoid people asking him where Yamaguchi is.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Checking In

When did it happen? When did his soft smiles and light laughter become something other than a distraction? When had he started looking for those moments? Craving those moments? Even trying to create those moments himself?

Tsukishima wasn’t sure when it had changed, but he knew he wouldn’t trade it for the world. Every morning he got out of bed, got dressed, and walked outside, excited to see a freckled face looking for him over the wall outside of his house.

So why…why was he not there this morning? Tsukishima did his best to not let the confusion, the disappointment, or the concern show on his face as he pulled out his phone, checking the time. It was, in fact, the normal time he came out. He took a couple steps toward the gate, peered over it for a moment, pushed up his glasses, and then looked up and down the street. Yamaguchi was, in fact, really not here.

A scoff escaped Tsukishima and he pocketed his phone; he didn’t need Yamaguchi to walk him to school. He pulled his headphones out of his backpack and put them on, walking toward the school with the sound of his favorite songs instead of the happy rambling of his friend. It was fine. He got to the school and even put a hand on the gate before he realized it wasn’t fine.

No text? No line message? Nothing? It made him uneasy, beginning to wonder if something had happened. He grumbled unintelligible sounds. If something happened to Yamaguchi it would be bad for the team…or people would look at him since they always walked together. Yeah, he was doubling back to cover his own ass, not because he was worried. Either way, he took off his headphones when he got back to his house and still had seen no sign of Yamaguchi.

“Damn it,” he pushed up his glasses and walked further, until he reached the other’s street, “Something better be wrong.” _You better be alright._

Tsukishima got to the house and looked up at it, dark windows looking back at him. He rang the buzzer to no response. Again, he buzzed, even able to hear the faint sound from outside, but that was all he heard. Suddenly, this wasn’t annoying anymore, he was concerned. Was Yamaguchi hurt? Sick? Did his parents take him away and move out of the country? Was Yamaguchi not talking to him anymore?

When had he opened the gate and stepped up to the door? Tsukishima didn’t remember doing that, but he did come back to reality when he heard clamoring footsteps and the door knob. A dark haired figure, still dressed in pajamas stumbled out of the house and into his chest, Tsukishima raising an arm and kind of catching the other only to have Yamaguchi look up at him, eyes wide.

“I slept in.”

Tsukishima hugged the other before he even thought about it, a blush coloring his cheeks when he realized what he did, releasing the other and clearing his throat. “That’s really irresponsible of you, Yamaguchi.”

“Sorry, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi said with a laugh. “Wait…what are you even doing here? Aren’t you gonna be late?”

Tsukishima shrugged and ran his fingers through his short, blonde hair, “It would have been an inconvenience for people to ask me where you were and for me to not know, so I just figured I would come and check on you to avoid that.”

“Oh. Okay, well I’ll see you at school,” Yamaguchi said, since he still needed to get ready.

Tsukishima gave the other a look and walked into the house, toeing off his shoes, “What? We always walk together? I don’t want to walk that whole way by myself.”


End file.
